The ability to search and find digital documents has progressed rapidly; however, the ability to search and find physical objects remains an everyday challenge. An average residence includes thousands, if not tens of thousands, of individual physical objects. For example, when a person needs to find a tool or kitchen utensil that has not been used for months or years, it can be difficult to remember where the item is located, or find the item, within the person's residence. Conventional organization and labeling systems require manual input of items, which is tedious and time-intensive to implement based on the number of items. As such, an automated object tracking system is desirable.